The Six
by oOoMilkTeaoOo
Summary: Aria is your lovable heroine, sadistic, gore loving idiot. Kenshin is a samurai with snarky retorts and a unrequited crush on his step sister, Crystal. How will these two rivals fare? Meanwhile, what shall Silver and Ethan do when they find themselves drawn to the identical blunette and brunette? Lyra? Lyra just wants to make everything explode. SilverxLyra EthanxCrystal OCXOC


Soft, fluffy iridescent clouds wafted across the azure sky, generously providing shade upon the small town of New Bark. Lush and colorful flowers littered the grass, as small children cried out in joy and frolicked about.

In a seemingly normal house, with a seemingly normal door, what passed those doors were anything but ordinary. Feminine, pants of breath were heard from the backyard, droplets of sweat drenching the soil. "Faster!" the man ordered.

With sheer determination in the teen girl's eyes, she continued on, despite the harsh heat and conditions. The sound of her pounding the metal into submission could be heard a mile away. "Harder!" the man continued to order, observing her carefully.

"Yes sensei!" the girl replied, her knuckles bright red and small scars littering across the back of her hands. With a pained cry, she thrust her fist through the metal, new scratches emerging on her fingers.

She collapsed to her knees, three metal plates fully ruined behind her. "F-Four..." she answered measly, brushing the sweat from her forehead despite the sting. "I...finished four." she repeated, azure eyes glaring into her sensei's eyes.

For what seemed like hours, her sensei stared back, before stroking his long white beard. "It seems...as if you aren't ready." he finally answered. Before his teen pupil could throw a fit, he held up a hand to silence any protests. "Just yet." he added, fishing something from kami knows where.

Aria could only stare blankly as her sensei pulled out a red and white ball. A Pokeball, to be exact. "Here." he replied, throwing the ball at the long haired girl with such dead precision, if she hadn't caught it nimbly, it would have blasted through her skull and end her journey before it even started.

She smiled weakly, "Sen...sensei?" she asked, eyeing the Pokeball critically. "I said I didn't want to be a Pokemon trainer. I..." her eyes fluttered closed, "I don't need this." she added briefly.

Her sensei grunted loudly, "I will admit, your fists are impressive, but you do not understand companionship. You will never be strong without it."

Aria's eyes glowered bright azure, "That's because I don't _need_ companionship-!"

"If you hurry, you'll still be able to catch up with _them_." he interrupted, knowing omber eyes meeting the harsh azure eyes with ease. "You are blinded with fury. You are foolish. I do not wish for a foolish pupil."

Aria growled as she angrily turned her head away, not wanting to acknowledge a thing her sensei had stated, "So let me be foolish. I already have been." she muttered under her breath.

Her sensei released a long sigh as he took slow strides towards the sulky, waist-length haired girl. He placed a firm hand on the top of her hand before shaking it violently, "So you get _butt hurt_ once and you're giving up?! That's not the baby I worked my butt off to raise! Now get out there and make me _proud_!" he declared, ominous shadows covering his face, and kicking the poor girl over the gates.

Aria landed soundly, although she felt like puking from suddenly being thrown like that. She grimaced as she glanced around the grassy plains of the town, feeling a sickening hatred pool around her gut once she laid her eyes at the Pokemon Lab and what had happened early in the morning. Aria smiled sadly as her eyes fluttered close, remembering what had happened.

"He had greeted me so happily too, douche." she muttered, smirking from her own vulgar usage.

In the flashback, Aria was walking happily towards the Pokemon Lab with a skip in her step. She felt glorious. Why shouldn't she? Her best friends Ethan, Lyra and her were getting their first Pokemon this fine day. However, as she pushed open the doors, she heard loud arguing. She popped her head inside, smiling in confusion.

"Should I come at a better time?" she asked sarcastically, as surprisingly, five heads turned to face her. Three were familiar, the professor and her best friends Ethan and Lyra. The other two were strangers, and ethereally beautiful.

Birch quickly dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand, "No, no, in fact, I was just about to send Ethan or Lyra to look for you, not that you're late, of course." he excused, and Aria's smile stiffened, feeling just a tad provoked.

He smiled excitedly, "Aria, have you heard of the Celestial Duo? The oldest sister-" he explained.

"_Step_ sister." a cold voice corrected. All eyes fell onto menacing looking, long haired red haired boy. His hair was incredibly shiny and long, tied into a ponytail like a samurai. The tips of his ponytail graced his hips and his crimson red eyes looked like they belonged to a demon.

Birch laughed awkwardly, "Of course, of course, my apologies." he stammered, before gesturing to the composed looking, blue haired girl with an uncanny resemblance to Lyra, "This is Crystal. She's the oldest step sister of Kenshin." he then nervously gestured to the demonic samurai, "This is Kenshin. The younger step brother." he gulped, visibly pissing his pants from just the sheer demonic aura.

Lyra and Ethan nervously smiled at Aria, "Hey Aria..." they started shyly. Lyra's brown pigtails and overalls looked ready for battle, Pokemon battles, that was. Ethan's hair was tucked under his baseball cap, as always.

Aria tilted her head in confusion, "Why are you guys so nervous? I'm sure we'll be great Pokemon trainers." she was further confused when the guilt escalated on their faces.

Birch coughed loudly, "Maybe I should explain-" he started.

"-No, let me." Ethan interrupted, head turned to the side to look at anywhere but Aria. "...I'm so sorry Aria. I did something horrible." he started, eyes fluttering closed as if in pain.

Aria raised an eyebrow, "What? You mean revenge for that one time I grabbed your porn and made nude rain a thing-?" she asked innocently.

"What- _no_." he quickly excused, his red blossoming red as he whipped his head around to glare at Aria. His glare was gone as fast it as it came, "I'm...I'm sorry." he whispered again. Before anyone could say anything, Kenshin growled impatiently.

"What's with you bumbling idiots. You're wasting valuable time-" he hissed.

Aria instantly lost her attention as her eyes lolled about, finding the redhead anything but interesting as he continued to lecture them about proper etiquette. Aria giggled quietly when she connected eyes with another redhead out the window, who glared at her before running off. "-and _what_ is so funny?"

Aria slowly turned her head to face Kenshin, "I...found another redhead." she answered seriously, laughing inwardly at the way his face scrunched up in both confusion and annoyance. "He was just out the window-" Aria continued to explain.

"The thief!" Birch cried out, realization snapping to life on his face, "Dammit! He's a sly one!" he cursed out loud.

"Can you tell me what's going on now?" Aria stressed, her already low attention span dwindling further.

Ethan stared into her eyes with new resolution, "I...I don't care if you hate me. I...I have to complete my dream." he declared, his fists clenching loudly at his sides, "I... I took your Pokemon." he finally answered.

Aria raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean? Aren't we getting our Pokemon today?"

Lyra shifted uncomfortably in her spot, trying hard to smile supportively, "I'll take it from here, Ethan. Professor Birch had known a few days ago that mister Kenshin also needs a Pokemon, so he went out to catch a fourth Pokemon meant for you. It was a Marill."

Aria glared apprehensively, "Aren't Marills really common and weak? No offence though." she replied, ignoring the small sting of anger in Ethan's eyes.

Lyra clapped her hands together as she laughed, "I'll put it bluntly." she explained, before she stared seriously at Aria and pointed to Ethan, "He took your Marill."

Aria worked with the fingers on her hand, "So? If there are three starters, one extra, and four people getting Pokemon then-" she calculated.

"One was stolen. Presumably from the redhead you saw earlier." Crystal finally spoke, an air of elegance surrounding her. Aria really liked her already.

Birch scratched the back of his neck, "So...yeah. I'm sorry, but I don't have a Pokemon for you. Even if I caught one for you, it would be similar to a Marill in standing. I...I'm sorry." he hung his head low, shame showing on his face.

For a full minute, no one said anything. Quiet giggling stirred everyone out of the silence. Laughter poured out of Aria's mouth, but it wasn't laughter out of joy or kindness, it was one out of cruelty. Her azure eyes darkened as she smirked at the five, "Is that all? So one got stolen, that's not your fault." she cooed softly.

Ethan stiffened as Aria walked closer, and delicately caressed his cheek, "I understand." she smiled. _I don't. _"Your dream is to be a Pokemon breeder, correct?" _You aren't any more skillful than me. _"You have to be selfish." _You are selfish_. "We're friends, aren't we?" _Are...we?_

Ethan's frown trembled, "I-I'm sorry..." he trembled, knowing Aria long enough to understand how she worked and thought. "I'm so sorry." he repeated.

Birch waved his hands as if to wave off the tense atmosphere, "Aria, please don't be offended. Kenshin, well, he's a genius. Plus, it would be rude to refuse Crystal, I owe her a lot, you understand? Plus, he also asked me in advance, so if you're mad, be mad at me. Lyra and Ethan... They're very good nurturers. Lyra's passionate, and Ethan's a good soul-" he tried explaining.

"In the end," Aria smirked, eyes half lidded, "You're just trying to protect your status as a 'kind and knowledgeable' Professor." she stated. Birch didn't protest. "You even half hearted caught me a common Pokemon, fully intending to give the three starters."

Lyra smiled weakly, the fire dwindling in her brown eyes, "...I'm sorry." she whispered.

Aria smiled lovingly, "I could never be mad at you, beautiful." she cooed, destroying the tense air. _I could never be mad at you. Ever. _The harshness returned to her azure eyes as she glared at the men, "As for you... I see how it is. Good bye."

She slammed the door after her. A few seconds later, it opened as Aria winked at Crystal. "Call me. My number's XXX-XXX-XXXX." she replied before slamming the door shut again, almost tearing it from it's hinges from the sheer strength.

They sweatdropped as Birch frowned, "She's straight, you sure?" he asked carefully, "Not that I mind, of course."

Lyra and Ethan nodded, "Completely. She hates it though. Claims girls are way better." they answered in sync.

* * *

**I know I'm starting a lot of stories, but I just can't write the type of story I'm hoping for. Please be patient while I try my best. Also, thanks for reading!**


End file.
